robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christophee/Archive 7
Article Suggestions I've come up with a short list of potential articles that I could add to the wiki, but I'm coming to you first, so that I don't create something unwanted or irrelevant to the wiki. I will find suitable images for them, but only if you authorise the article's creation. The short list I came up with is below. *Team Mouse *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Lightweight Championship *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Featherweight Championship I come asking if you would be happy for me to go ahead and create these articles. Please reply soon, thanks. Datovidny (talk) 18:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what Team Mouse is, but if you can get enough information for the other two then go ahead and create them. Christophee (talk) 01:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Team Mouse was the team that created Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse. Datovidny (talk) 11:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::That team does actually appear on the list TG made on Talk:UK Series Teams under the name Team Velocirippa, so you are free to go ahead and create it. Are you certain the team is called Team Mouse though? Christophee (talk) 11:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::The team is currently called Team Mouse, as stated by the Roaming Robots Website, and the Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa articles say that their teams are "Team Mouse". By the way, I've made the other two articles now, are there any improvements that I could make? Datovidny (talk) 12:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I made a few minor edits to them, but other than that they are great. Good work. Christophee (talk) 18:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm finally done with Team Mouse. If there's anyhting I can do to improve it, just say. Datovidny (talk) 20:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Good work on the new article. I can't see anything that needs to be added or changed. Christophee (talk) 23:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Hey Christophee, what's the exact date of the wiki's anniversary? Also I found the solution to your Splinter replica's weapons being too weak - you only had one battery - for some odd reason Snapper motors don't work at full capacity unless you have more batteries than snappers (adding 3 ant batteries made the weapons monumentally stronger, funnily enough). RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I believe it's February 18.--'' STORM II '' 22:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it's 18th February. Are you going to try and make sure the final of the tournament is on that date? That would be a good idea. Is the Splinter replica finished now? If so, is it possible that it will work on my copy of RA2 with only DSL installed? Or have you added extra components that will make it incompatible? Christophee (talk) 23:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Destruction Competitors Would you like it if I finish creating the pages for all of the Robot Wars competitors that fought in Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction? I just noticed all of the unused images of some of them, like Hypno-Disc, Tornado and the house robots. I was unsure if they were needed, because I would've thought that someone else would've created the rest of them by now. If you want me to, just reply back. Datovidny (talk) 00:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I have already made a lot of them, and have made another half a dozen or so of them since sending you the last message, but the game doesn't actually work on my PC, and I can't remember anymore of Jonathan Pearce's descriptions of the robots, and it would be better if all of the pages have their own quote at the top of the page. So if you want me to continue making the pages, just say so, but someone else will have to create the Jonathan Pearce quote at the top of the page for me. Datovidny (talk) 12:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I might be a while in doing the pages for the house robots, but you can start putting in the quotes for the competitors that I've just done. The list of them is below. *101 *Dominator 2 *Suicidal Tendencies *The Revolutionist Datovidny (talk) 18:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've done all of the house robots now, so you can start adding quotes for them too, except for Sergeant Bash, I've done that one already, I remembered that one. Datovidny (talk) 22:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just enter the cheats used to play them, and play as them, simple. Datovidny (talk) 16:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) File moving Hi again Christophee. Could you please move File:BILD0003.jpg to a more suitable name? I am about to contact the uploader and hopefully he'll (or you'll) be able to identify it.--'' STORM II '' 20:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Silly me. I should have looked at the file page before posting the message :O. LegoOmicron claims the picture belongs to S.M.I.D.S.Y., so the new name should have S.M.I.D.S.Y. in it.--'' STORM II '' 20:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I know you're down as a maybe, the meeting is due to start in about 15 minutes. Thanks, Matt Matt(Talk) 14:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Weapon infobox This is an idea that I've made in my sandbox for tidying up the weapon articles. It's not big but that's because I was running out of various criteria to list in it. If you like the idea, I'll create a template for it and roll it out on the weapon pages. It won't be suitable for the general terminology pages but if this wins with you then I might have a bash at creating one. It's like the other infoboxes, just I've changed the colour and the criteria. I know you're probably looking at that as if you've got two heads but here's the gist of it. There's nothing new with the image and caption (the image shows the weapon in action) or the naming, it's just showcasing the weapon instead of a robot. It's the "Weapon Information" section that I really need to explain. "Used for" describes what the weapon was supposed to do. "Category" is straightforward- what general "group" of weapons does this belong too e.g: Vertical Crushers would have Gripping Weapons listed here, Hammers would have Overhead Weapons and so forth. "Pioneer" is simple again- first robot to use a weapon of a particular design. "Number of uses"- how many robots used said weapon. "Last used by" is the opposite of Pioneer- last robot to use a weapon. Say two hammers were in their last battle, we go with the last eliminated. Hope that's clear and understandable.--'' STORM II '' 16:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Following on from this, I'd like your opinion on another new template: Template:Under construction. More details at the template page.--'' STORM II '' 17:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Guess what? A follow on. Third World Championship is coming on fine, tomorrow I'll start Pulverizer's melee.--'' STORM II '' 22:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) German Hammer I've been uploading more unused images to certain pages, but then I realised that there wasn't a page for German Hammer, who failed to qualify for Series 7, despite the wiki having an image for it. Would you like me to create the basis of an article for it? Datovidny (talk) 16:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Would specifying its weaponry and giving some details on its qualifier battle be enough to be going on with? Datovidny (talk) 15:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I made the page this morning, if it's not up to scratch, just delete it. Datovidny (talk) 16:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Template Mk. 2 Sorry if I'm bugging you, but I have another template in my sandbox and I am looking for feedback. Whatever you say, I respect.--'' STORM II '' 12:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Image deleting I will do next time. Madlooney6 (talk) I know this won't get me anything, but... ... I think my expansion to the Series 1 section of Mortis is pretty good. I don't think I can add much to the other sections but let me know if it's not up to scratch after Datovidny's big edits. Regarding the Third World Championship, I'll get that done ASAP, as I've done a few other things to prevent me from knocking into unconsciousness ;)--'' STORM II '' 18:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) New images Do you think the pictures I've uploaded are good, I've added a slideshow on the Team Iron Awe page to show all of their machines, is that ok? Madlooney6 (talk) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Bone As we have an image of it, and it came from a big team in Robot Wars (Adam Clark), is it worth creating an article for Bone, Adam Clark's failed Series 3 entry? Datovidny (talk) 18:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) CBFan's Archives Will I move the archives and former talk page of CBFan to CrashBash's space? It would be a case of do what we did with Robofan/Pkmn Trainer and to a lesser extent 83.147.131.249/myself.--'' STORM II '' 23:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Bone, continued Bone did attempt to qualify for Series 3, to go in alongside Corporal Punishment, but it failed, I only considered it being "article-worthy" as it came from one of the more well-known teams from Robot Wars. If you don't think so, then that's fine, but I thought that it would just be another step to expanding the wiki even further. Datovidny (talk) 11:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :As I've said, I only thought we could make the Bone article as we had an image of it. However, since we don't have an image of Twister, there probably wouldn't be any point in making an article for it, yet. Datovidny (talk) 15:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, while we are on the subject of making new articles, is it worthwhile making an article on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/People's Challenge? Datovidny (talk) 17:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Team Terrafonics Would it be worth creating a page for team Terrafonics? Madlooney6 (talk) 15:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Certain Teams I hate to be a pain, and I do apologise, not only have several users come to you asking if we should create an article on something, but its mostly me. Is it worth creating a page for The Mavericks (the team that made Maverick and Rick)? I only ask since they won the Nickelodeon Tag Team Terror with Ming 3, and there's a red link for it. Also, is it worth creating a page for Team Wharthog (the team that gave us Wharthog, Crusher and Cruncher)? I only ask since they technically fought the first and last series. Datovidny (talk) 21:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I'll be happy to create the wanted article: The Pits, if you like, since its on the Job List, but I don't really know what I could put in that. Datovidny (talk) 22:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey Christophee, sorry to be a complete admin-noob, but I was updating the main page today and I realised I have no idea on how to upload videos, could you walk me through it, and I'll update it tomorrow? Thanks, Matt Talk to me 13:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Robot's Speeds Some robots' articles show their speeds in their infoboxes (Limpet and Blade are just a few examples). Is it worth going through every robot article to add in their speeds too (I'll happily do the work for that)? Datovidny (talk) 21:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Private Meeting I have something I wish to discuss privately with you. However, I do not wish to discuss this on either of our talk pages, as other users will be able to see what has been discussed. If we may, I would like to set up a brief session on the chat, where we would speak via Private Messaging, so that nobody could still listen in. If you can arrange a time when you would be available, then would you please drop me a line for when we would be able to talk. Please get back to me as soon as possible, thanks. Datovidny (talk) 19:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ha, it won't be completely intruder-free, let me guess, it's the slideshows you want to talk about? STORM II 19:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Storm2, it is incredibly impolite to intrude in this way. This conversation does not concern you or anyone else besides Christophee and Datovidny. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 21:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Soz, I'm a nosy person. STORM II ' 22:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have to echo TG's sentiments here. This is the sort of thing that causes certain users to question your behaviour. You really need to act with more maturity sometimes and think before you say something. Christophee (talk) 02:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::If I were to say that I would be coming online on the 22nd at 3:15pm, would you be willing to have a private discussion? Datovidny (talk) 07:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Images Do you like the images I've uploaded? 'Madlooney'' New Feature This is very embarrassing, but my internet suddenly stopped working during an "operation", and that "New Feature" you taught me now isn't working for me at all, and I can't get it to work again. It has worked for one out of two "operations", so would you be happy if I just resort to my "original logic" for the second? Datovidny (talk) 16:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Tell you what, I know that this is a bit diificult for you, and I apologise for that, but would it just be easier if you come onto the chat whenever you next see me on there, I'm usually on every day around the time we met anyway. Besides, I have updates to report. Datovidny (talk) 20:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Team Pages' Links I thought as an idea, on Team Pages, where they've had robots that have fought in more than one series, change the link in the series record, so that it leads straight to that series. To show you what I mean, I've already done it on Team Firestorm, if you don't understand what I mean. If you think this is a good idea, then just send me a message back saying so, if you don't think so, I'll change it back. Datovidny (talk) 20:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) UK vs The Netherlands Hey Christophee, when you get a chance could you rank your votes in order fo most favourite? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Archives Would I be able to create a further archive page for myself, just by copying the stuff on my talk page to a page called User talk:Datovidny/Archive 2, or do I need an admin to do it when they see fit? Datovidny (talk) 10:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, I didn't believe when I got it to work first time. Datovidny (talk) 16:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Requests for Promotion I would very much appreciate it if you gave your views on Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion, as I have applied for admin, and there has already been a large discussion. Datovidny (talk) 13:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Quiz I understand that you showed interest in my idea of a Trivia Quiz on the chat feature, when I initially posted the idea on my blog. If you are still interested in attending, I plan on hosting it on 31st March at 3pm GMT. If this is going to cause problems for you, please contact me as soon as possible. Datovidny (talk) 22:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Pages Will you look at my sandbox and tell me if the two robot pages I've created there are any good? '''Madlooney'' Results I'm sorry that you weren't able to attend the Trivia Quiz today, it was a hoot, despite the limited numbers. I was hoping that this sort of thing could be put onto the Robot Wars Wiki:History page, as it did involve enough active members of the wiki. If you are to, you might like to add these results in. First Place: Snowdog140, 11 points. Second Place: Storm2, 9 points. Third Place: Middle Eye, 4 points. I think having the podium finishers would be good, you can word it better if you see fit. Datovidny (talk) 16:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if we need this, but I can do a log on request. Since there was a lot of silly stuff after the questions it might be a good idea to edit it and add the question along with the first person to get the right answer. Is that OK? STORM II 18:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it's necessary to have a log for it, especially if we are going to edit it. I would think my previous statement would suffice. Datovidny (talk) 20:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC)